Checkmate
by Blood Reaper13
Summary: on the chess board known as war a new piece has entered the game, tilting harry potter's world off it's axis. Starting by forcing him and Draco Malfoy to marry draco\harry other parings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

a\n: so this is new and improved version.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter One

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the twins were standing at the top of the stairs listen through extendable ears to the conversation the adults were having.

"Albus you can't be serious about unsealing her. She is _His_ heir. What's to say she won't kill us all? There was a reason _he_ locked up in the first place." Mrs. Weasly exclaimed.

"Albus I agree with Molly she's too unpredictable." Sirius added in.

"Doesn't Harry have a right to meet her, she is his cousin? Besides who's to say that she's evil it has been thirteen years since then." Remus interjected.

Upstairs the Weasly twins, Ron, Hermione looked at a shocked Harry.

"Remus this is risk we can not afford to take at this time. How do we know she won't join _Him_? And that will leave us with two monsters to destroy." Mad-Eye Moody growled.

"Perhaps she won't." the smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy cut in. "She has been praised for her with and brain, to go back would be extremely stupid."

"I know that if anyone had done that to me to would want revenge." Draco said with a gleam in his eye.

"Severus what do you think?" Dumbledore asked with a tired gaze.

"I think you should unseal her." He said calmly as chaos exploded around him. Everyone began shouting their opinions at once.

"She's You-Know -Who's granddaughter." Sirius barked. Harry who was still reeling at the fact that he had a cousin he never knew about was shocked and angered at this new revolution. He stomped down the stairs and flung the door open.

"What do you mean that I have a cousin whose Voldmort's granddaughter?" He shouted shocking everyone into silence.

"Harry why don't you sit down." Sirius told him.

"No! I want an explanation. And what are those two slimy gits doing here?" he demanded pointing to the two Malfoys.

"I'll explain, but you might want to sit first." Harry stormed over to a chair and sat in it. After running a hand through his unruly locks and giving a sigh Sirius launched into his story. No one noticed that the rest of the Weasley brood and Hermione joined them.

"I suppose I should with your uncle, Richard. He was your father's older, well behaved, prefect, timid, brother. He and your father were total opposites. When they were in school he met Joan Hufflepuff. She was a Slytherin and best friends with Lucias Malfoy. She was a powerful witch and one of the best trouble makers in the school. Though not as good us, but that's for another day. They had never met until the day a teacher asked him to supervise a student doing lines for detention; it was Joan. They had fallen in love and they had fallen hard. He wanted to keep in secret, but she didn't. So every had found out the Gryffindor good boy had fallen for the Slytherin bad girl. Your father and Richard didn't see eye to eye on that, but eventually Joan's charm got to him.

"More like her unending pranks." Remus scoffed.

"Her mother was a prankster?" Hermione asked shocked.

"One of the best." Sirius praised.

"I suppose you could say she made the base for us" Remus explained. "She had come during her third year and our first. One day a group of Slytherin made fun of her surname. The next day they showed up with gold skin and maroon hair. Although everyone knew it was her it couldn't be proven. It was the first and the last time they messed with her.

"It was bloody brilliant you should have seen their faces. Anyway back to the story. Many of their friends deserted them. Surprisingly Lucias remained by her side. In their seventh year there was a Christmas ball and Joan jumped in stage took the mike and proposed to Richard. Of course we made fun of him. Poor Richard was the wife, the submissive in their relationship. That summer they married with Lucias as her best man. Three years later they had Merope Ann Potter; a few months later they were dead and Merope was missing."

"Why would Voldmort kill his own daughter and son-in-law?" Harry asked.

"In order to understand all of this, Harry, you must keep in mind that Voldmort doesn't believe in love." Dumbledore explained. Ron shuddered,

"Miniature Voldmorts. Egh."

"Not quite Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore chuckled. "Voldmort never wanted a second of him, he just wanted a challenge; someone who wouldn't be a simpering servant, but a right hand, an heir. What he wanted most desperately for his heir was the power and prestige of the four founders.

"Luckily for him in his year was bright, but quiet girl whose father was a descendant of Hufflepuff and her mother from Ravenclaw, her name was Ann Hufflepuff. I knew Tom could be charming, but Ann would not listen to warnings and she married Tom shortly after leaving Hogwarts. Tom was a mastermind of fooling people, Ann never stood a chance. Led to believe that her husband loved her, she was heartbroken to discover that he wed her so that she could bear him an heir from three of the houses. To ashamed to turn to her family, Ann came to me. As the new headmaster I had many connections. One of them allowed her to leave in his cottage in Wales. It was there Ann had her daughter Joan Hufflepuff. Ann had known that Tom was trying for Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts so she self-taught their child. Finally Tom had given up so Joan was sent to Hogwarts in her third year.

Shortly after Joan and Richard married Ann told her while on Ann's deathbed of her entire heritage including that infamous Dark Lord, Lord Voldmort, was her father. Joan chose to accept this revelation by naming her daughter of after Joan's grandmother, Merope. When Merope was a few months old Voldmort unknowingly killed his only child and her husband. Before killing Merope he looked at her and realized she had his eyes, that this was his heir. We don't know why he came to the Potter household that night." A shocked silence came from the younger generation. Ron's mouth was still hanging open when Harry half asked, half demanded,

"How come I found out about this now. What about the past years."

"Before Voldmort vanished after his failure to kill you he sealed Merope. He didn't want me to get my hands on her and retrain her. As well he knew of the danger of having her left alone. She has been sealed for the past thirteen years." Dumbledore explained.

"Professor if she is so dangerous why are you letting her out?" Hermione asked. The room was filled with noise as suddenly everyone had something to say on the matter. Dumbledore held his hands up for silence. Once it was quiet he addressed Hermione's question.

"It is only a matter of time before Voldmort does it himself. Mister Malfoy was kind enough to bring her here before Voldmort takes her. This was done in exchange for protection for his son. I think it is time she is freed from her prison. Alstor please bring her out." He told them leaving no room for arguments. Moody levitated in a large blackish-gold egg.

"Harry this ritual requires a familial bond, blood from a family member. I need you to put a bit of your blood onto the seal on top. While pouring your magic into the seal you will repeat after me." Dumbledore commanded. Harry nicked his finger and traced the intricate design on the top of the egg before pouring his magic into it while repeating after Dumbledore.

'_I , Harry James Potter cousin ut signum per cruor to order is signum futurus infractus. Ego laxo vestri minimus , laxo vestri signum , laxo vestri redimio , laxo vestri crines , laxo vestri telum vos , quod laxo vestri pango. Merope Ann Potter , vos es hic solvo'_1

The room held its breath as the top of the egg crumbled. Two milky white arms snaked out of the egg and gripped the broken top, pulling its owner up. A long cascade of ebony hair blocked the naked body from view and a pair of large dark sapphire blue eyes locked with deep forest green one. The plump pink lips parted and spoke softly.

"Hello."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

a\n: I'm looking for beta reader if anyone would like to do it please let me know.

1: _'I, Harry James Potter, cousin to the sealed by blood commands this seal to be broken. I undo your leash, undo your seal, undo your binds, undo your locks, undo your bolts you, and undo your fastens. Merope Ann Potter, you are hereby free.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter with the exception of a few oc characters.

- Parslemouth -

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Two

Silence settled on the room. Standing before everyone was naked girl with milky white skin. A small nose was between plump pink lips and a set of large dark sapphire eyes that were placed on an elfin face. Long, ebony hair flowed down to her knees, shielding her nude body from view.

Dumbledore started to speak when Merope's soft and angelic voice, yet hard and cold interrupted.

"Albus I know what you are going to say. If you help I will help you. I will provide you the manpower, intelligence, money, and anything else you may need to defeat Tom as long you kill him. After that I cannot promise anything. I do plan on becoming the next Dark Lady. My Grandfather has proven that he is unfit to be the ruler of the Dark. He does not understand what being a ruler is about."

"Dark Lady? I don't understand?" Remus asked confused.

"Ah, I see your Maker has taught you nothing. I shall have to speak to him about that, very well. When Magic first came into existence it split into Dark and Light. The Light Magic was orderly and controllable, while Dark Magic was chaotic and wild. Dark creatures, Wizards,and Witches need to have a powerful Dark Being as their ruler to keep them and their Magic in line. A Dark Lord or Lady fills that role.

For a long time The Light and the Dark had a tense peace, keeping to their own courts. It wasn't until one ruthless girl that our two sides began to hate each other. Merlin had a protégé, Nimue, who he taught everything to. One day Nimue trespassed onto Morganna's property. Morganna was the current Dark Lady and in Nimue she saw a spark of Black Magic. She decided to teach the young girl many things including forbidden ancient arts. When Merlin found out he prohibited Nimue from learning anymore, but she was ambitious and wanted to learn as about both Light and Dark magic. In a fit of rage Nimue sealed Merlin with a Dark Seal that had been banned by Dark Lord Cain in the fifth Century.

Morganna was blamed and eventually killed by the growing Light Side. A battle ensued, but the Dark Side lost and fearing for their lives Dark Wizards and Witches went underground. However, Dark Creatures ran amuck until the newly formed church stepped in.

Leonardo DaVinci was the first Dark Lord after Morganna's death that was able to control Dark Magic. He allowed peace and prosperity to settle onto Europe. After his death Black Magic had no leader, but it showed itself in the wars that followed.

Gaurilo Princip became the next Dark Lord; he used World War I as his spring board. He was the first one to introduce the concept Magical Superiority; giving birth to pathetic excuses for Dark Lords such as Grindelwald and Voldmort. Power is not determined by blood." Merope explained.

"That's impossible." Hermione scoffed. "Leonardo DaVinci was a philosopher, scholar, architect, painter, and more. He was Renaissance man. He couldn't have been a Dark Lord."

"Are you implying the Dark ones are uneducated?" Merope questioned raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's just that he was a great man."

"Allow me to correct you. Not all Dark ones are evil. Dark Magic is like Light Magic. If one chooses to use it for evil than they can. The Unforgivables are light Magic. Now onto more important things." Merope turned to Harry. "This is my younger cousin?"

"Yes." Dumbledore answered her.

"Harry you have been staying at your mother's sister."

"Correct."

"They have starved you and beat you, but have they touched you?"

"No." Harry spluttered.

"Good then I won't have to kill them after all. Don't look at me like that Albus. I don't do Avada Kadvra, but you would know that Alastor, wouldn't you." she said with a small smirk. "Tell me would you like to know which of your men begged for mercy." The room exploded. Moody was throwing spells all over trying to hit Merope who was successfully blocking his spells. Suddenly a blue shield was cast around Merope.

"Alastor that's enough." Snape growled taking down the shield.

"Severus is correct. That is enough." Dumbledore said loudly.

"That's right lap-dog listen to your master. Tell me if he tells you to play dead do you?" Merope chuckled at Moody's growl. "Severus for your unnecessary aid I will grant you freedom. Freedom from Tom, freedom from being a spy, and freedom to finally live. Take my mark and you will be my right hand. If you do choose to know that I do not allow disloyalty. You will no longer be a part of or spy for the Order. Also know this I do punish, but I also reward."

"Severus don't do this." McGonagall said.

"I'll do it." Snape said. Merope grinned a cat got the canary grin.

"Perfect, lift your sleeve please." Snape complied. Merope wrapped her hand around a strong, hard, pale forearm. Magic rolled of her waves sending shudders down everyone's backs except for Dumbledore's. The bottom of her hair lifted as her mouth moved quickly saying the incantations. When she was finished her hair fell back down and she took her hand off.

On Snape's left forearm in black was a large snake coiled on top of a skull, with its head rearing to strike.

"My mark." She explained and then there was a bang.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A\N: thank you to my beta-reader Brookie cookie17

I just want to apologize to my readers that I have not been able to write for a long time. I have had a very hard year. I have had a lot of family problems and I moved out of my dad's house to live with my mom. It was a very unhealthy environment. So thank you for all of your patience.


End file.
